Le temps n'a point de rive
by BobSherlock
Summary: L'histoire de Carlisle et Esmée revisitée à travers le conte de La Belle et la Bête, version moderne.


**Une idée de... disons, de "remix" du conte de la Belle et la Bête, qui est l'un de mes favoris, voir MON favori. Bref, j'ai toujours eu cette idée en tête, parce que, oui, pour moi, Esmée est la Belle en quête de son amour et leur histoire d'amour colle si bien !**

* * *

**Le temps n'a point de rive**

Il était une fois un marchand qui était extrêmement riche. Après avoir fait le tour des Amériques et amassé énormément de richesse, il décida de s'installer dans la ville de Columbus, dans l'Ohio. Bien vite, il tomba amoureux et se maria à une jeune femme raffinée. Elle mit au monde une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Esmée. La petite fille grandie. Et plus elle grandissait, plus elle semblait parfaite aux yeux de ses parents. Bonne, douce, intelligente, elle ne manquait jamais de faire leur fierté. Mais, ce qui les ravissait le plus était sa grande beauté.

Alors qu'Esmée venait d'avoir seize ans, sa mère tomba malade. Après une année de douleur, elle mourut. Le père, fou de chagrin, commença à perdre la tête, ne s'occupant plus de rien, toujours plus mort que vivant. Esmée, qui aimait tendrement son père, ne céda pas au chagrin et n'eu de cesse de s'occuper de lui.

Une dizaine d'année passa. Le père d'Esmée ne reprit jamais complètement ses esprits mais se mit à fabriquer toute sorte de machines, se faisant passer pour un pauvre fou. Sa sœur, consciente de sa richesse, prit les commandes de sa famille. Cependant, elle détestait Esmée, pour sa beauté et son intelligence. Aussi, lorsque cette dernière atteignit ses vingt ans, elle décida de s'en débarrasser. Elle choisit l'excuse du devoir de se marier. En effet, durant toutes ses années, Esmée avait échappé au mariage, choisissant de s'occuper de son père. Cette obligation changera la vie d'Esmée.

**Columbus (Ohio) - 1915**

Après avoir dit au père d'Esmée que sa fille était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un jeune dandy de la ville, mais qu'elle n'avait pas su comment le lui annoncer, Esmée n'eu d'autre solution que de se marier. Le jeune homme se prénommait Charles Evenson, et était le fils du juge de la ville, autrement dit l'héritier de l'homme le plus riche et le plus puissant. Charles n'avait pas de qualités réelles. Il avait certaine manière mais restait un peu rustre, avait toujours un air supérieur et, par dessus tout, voulait un contrôle total sur sa femme. Tout en lui offrant un minimum de respect, pour préserver les apparences, il ne s'en occupait guère. Esmée vivait seule, dans la riche maison offerte par le juge Evenson.

**Columbus (Ohio) - 1918**

Trois ans et demi s'écoulèrent, avec cette même routine qui persistait. Charles travaillait ou rejoignait ses amis, tandis qu'Esmée vivait seule, oubliée de tous. Elle ne sombra jamais vraiment, du moins jusqu'au jour où son père mourut. Elle fut anéantie par le chagrin. De plus, elle n'hérita de rien, car sa tante s'était assurée de modifier le testament à son seul avantage. À partir de ce jour, Esmée ne vécu que pour l'honneur de son mari, qui la méprisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais l'histoire ne se termine pas là. Un soir d'hiver, Charles Evenson rentra très tard chez lui. Complètement soul, il réveilla Esmée qui commença à avoir peur. Charles entra dans la chambre à coucher. Il lui empoigna le bras mais elle se mit à se débattre. Alors, il la frappa. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Il ne cessa que lorsqu'elle arrêta de crier et de bouger. Elle finit par se laisser faire, les joues baignées de larmes et de sang. Cette même nuit, Charles commis l'acte impardonnable. L'acte qui condamna Esmée. Il viola sa femme sans autre forme de jugement.

Lorsque Charles s'endormi, si calme et si paisible que l'on n'aurait pu imaginer l'horreur de ce sommeil, Esmée enfila la première robe de chambre qui lui tombait sous la main et sortit de la pièce. Elle quitta la maison, démarra la voiture flambe-en-neuve de son mari et roula. Roula, roula. Elle quitta l'Ohio, traversa l'Indiana et l'Illinois. La neige première et le froid avaient vidés les routes et Esmée put rouler en silence, sans être repérée par personne. Durant tout ce voyage, elle ne put arrêter ses larmes. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir. La honte, le dégoût et la peur suintaient de son esprit.

**Forêt (Wisconsin) - 1918 - LA NUIT**

Mais elle ne pouvait rouler pour toujours. Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le Wisconsin, longeant de loin le lac Michigan, la voiture eu un raté. Esmée sursauta et appuya sur l'accélérateur dans un réflexe nerveux. La voiture fit un bond sur la route glacée. Esmée enfonça la pédale de frein. Les roues se bloquèrent, suivant le mécanisme, et la voiture dérapa. Elle quitta la chaussé et glissa dans la forêt qui bordait la route. La jeune femme hurla. Le véhicule alla cogner violemment contre un arbre et s'arrêta net, le capot fumant et les vitres brisées. Sonnée mais toujours consciente, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa tempe, Esmée sortit de la voiture. Le froid mordit violemment sa peau. Elle tenta de marcher dans la neige, mais la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison d'elle. A peine avait-elle fait quelque pas qu'elle s'écroula. Sa tête se cogna contre une roche enfouie sous la neige, et Esmée sombra, endormie et inconsciente.

**Lieu Inconnu – 1918**

Comme à chaque fois que l'homme s'endort d'un sommeil qui n'est pas éternel, il assiste partiellement à cet événement indescriptible : son éveil. Violent ou doux, calme ou désagréable. Celui d'Esmée fut parfait. Son esprit s'éveilla et la jeune femme se sentit si bien qu'elle se crut d'abord dans un rêve et garda les yeux clos. La soie, sous ses doigts, glissait, fraîche et douce. Mais, après un certain temps, elle du se résigner à ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond d'un magnifique lit à baldaquin. En vie mais pas chez elle, Esmée paniqua. Elle se souvenait de son mari, de son accident. Quelqu'un l'avait découvert, gisant sur le sol, l'avait soigné et amené ici, dans cette chambre beaucoup trop luxueuse, beaucoup trop grande. Esmée ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Elle sortie du lit, chancelante. Aucuns vertiges ne vinrent empoisonner sa tête. Elle se sentait. Trop bien, d'ailleurs. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, elle n'aurait pas du être dans cet état. Tout ce qui s'était passé… Les souvenirs de son mari revinrent violemment dans sa tête. La jeune femme ne put réprimer le sanglot qui obstruait sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, mais si son sauveur l'avait laissé seule dans une chambre digne d'une reine, elle pouvait bien pleurer de tout son soûl sans s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Aussi, Esmée se laissa glisser contre le lit. Sa tête tomba entre ses mains et une valse de sanglots et de pleurs vint la secouer pendant près d'une heure. Il lui fallut une heure de plus pour se calmer complètement et se décider à bouger. Personne n'allait venir ici, visiblement. Aussi, la jeune femme se releva et arpenta la pièce durant quelques minutes. Elle ne trouva aucun vêtement. Jetant un coup d'œil dans le grand miroir qui décorait le mur, elle put se juger du regard. Malgré ses yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleurer, elle avait le teint frai et le regard vif. Elle était habillée d'une longue chemise de nuit d'un blanc sucré, dont les bretelles et le haut du col était fait d'une dentelle riche et délicate, qui s'arrêta juste à la naissance de la poitrine. C'était un beau vêtement. Le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais porté, vraiment. Parcourant la pièce du regard, elle aperçut, posé sur le bord du lit, un long morceau de tissu doré et, au sol, une paire de chaussure d'intérieure de la même couleur. Elle était sûre que ces deux éléments n'étaient pas dans la pièce seulement quelques minutes auparavant. Un frisson la parcourue. Elle attrapa le morceau de tissu et le laissa se déplier entre ses mains. C'était une robe de chambre de la même matière coulante que sa robe, quoiqu'un peu plus épais. Elle l'enfila dans un mouvement ample puis glissa ses pieds dans les petites chaussures qui lui allaient parfaitement. Tout cela était bien étrange, mais, à vrai dire, elle se sentait assez partagée. Des faits étranges arrivaient, soit. Mais rien, depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, ne la laissait penser qu'on lui voulait du mal. Aussi, Esmée décida qu'il était temps qu'elle sorte d'ici. Elle ouvrit la haute porte de bois clair et pénétra dans un couloir. Très haut, décoré par d'immenses tableaux, de splendides boiseries, des meubles semblant appartenir à un autre siècle et de magnifique tapis, il n'était pas bien long. D'un côté, quatre portes fermées et de l'autre un nouveau couloir, donnant sûrement sur un hall. La jeune femme le traversa d'un pas mal assuré. Elle se sentait minuscule dans toute cette grandeur. Décidant de rejoindre le centre de ce qui semblait être un manoir d'une autre époque, elle fut surprise de trouver de larges escaliers en marbre blanc qui descendaient jusqu'au fameux hall. Tout en bois, comme le reste de la maison, il n'était pas bien large, mais très haut, montant sûrement jusqu'au plafond. Et, au bout du hall, les portes d'entrée. Esmée descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et se précipita sur les poignées. Elle tenta d'ouvrir une porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Elle ne se sentait pas rassurée, définitivement. Soudain, une voix résonna à son oreille, tel un murmure dansant sur une brise d'automne.

- Il n'est pas commode, ma Dame, de quitter son hôte sans lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un au revoir.

La voix était masculine, mais douce et jeune, envoûtante. Esmée aurait voulu avoir peur, mais ce son ne lui inspirait que calme et sérénité. Elle n'osa se retourner de suite, de peur de percuter l'homme qui murmurait à son oreille. Elle sentit une sorte de courant d'air et la présence disparue. Esmée se retourna sèchement, mais rien n'avait bougé, et personne d'autre qu'elle n'était dans la pièce.

- Qui est-là ?! cria-t-elle alors que la grandeur de l'habitation envoyait sa voix rebondir sur les murs. Qui êtes-vous ?!

Seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondit, hormis, peut-être, une porte, à sa gauche, qui s'ouvrit doucement. La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de rejoindre et de franchir le pas, entrant dans ce qui semblait être la salle à manger. La décoration était toujours la même, sauf que cette pièce était décoré d'une longue table de bois sombre. Le plus étrange était qu'un bout de la table, le plus près d'Esmée, était éclairé, alors que l'autre était plongé dans l'ombre, si bien que la jeune femme ne voyait rien. Elle s'approcha du bout de la table le plus proche. Une cloche y était posé et, à côté, un morceau de papier plié. Du bout des doigts, elle le déplia et y lut ce qui y était inscrit : « J'ai pris soin, ma Dame, de faire servir de quoi vous sustenter. » La jeune femme souleva la cloche et une agréable odeur s'insinua dans ses narines. Elle baissa les yeux sur une assiette creuse remplie d'une soupe épaisse et d'un orange soutenu et, à côté, un morceau de pain. Esmée tenta de repérer un détail, une ombre, lui permettant de trouver son hôte, mais se fut vain. Elle s'assit et goûta le plat du bout des lèvres. Le goût était raffiné et doux, agréable. Elle vida l'assiette rapidement, accompagné du morceau de pain. Mais l'inquiétude ne la quittait pas.

Esmée se leva et retourna dans le hall, là où elle avait entendu la voix. Elle fit le tour de la pièce. Il y avait deux portes, seulement. L'une menait à la salle à manger. Esmée ouvrit l'autre porte. Elle menait à ce qui semblait être un immense salon. Elle ne le visita que du regard. La pièce était trop grande pour qu'elle s'y sente à l'aise.

D'un pas plus assuré, Esmée remonta les escaliers. Au lieu de rejoindre la porte de sa chambre, elle traversa l'autre partie du couloir. La première porte était ouverte et donnait sur un petit salon. La seconde porte, en revanche, était fermée. La seule de toute l'habitation. Esmée relâcha la poignée et recula un peu. Aucune lumière ne filtrait sous la porte et lorsque la jeune femme se baissa pour passer sa main sous la porte, elle sentie un courant d'air froid. De plus en plus étrange.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, lâcha la même voix avec une telle soudaineté qu'Esmée se redressa d'un coup et se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Vous pouvez aller où bon vous semble, excepté dans l'aile ouest.

La jeune femme chercha la voix du regard.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Il y eu un silence. Du coin de l'œil, Esmée capta un mouvement. Quand elle tourna la tête, la porte de sa chambre était grande ouverte.

- Je vous conseille d'aller dormir, ma Dame, reprit la voix, je vous ai soigné, mais vous avez encore besoin de repos.

Esmée rejoignit l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, laissant sa main traîner sur la poignée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? reprit-elle doucement.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse.

- Comment savoir où vous êtes ? tenta-t-elle après un silence.

Elle sentie une présence derrière elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Un souffle frai se glissa sur sa nuque et la chatouilla délicatement.

- Je ne suis jamais loin, murmura la voix.

La présence disparue.

**Manoir (Wisconsin) – 1919**

Des mois avaient passé. Esmée était en parfaite santé. Elle connaissait à présent le manoir comme sa poche, et n'en sortait presque pas. Il se trouvait dans une forêt, loin de la société, dans un endroit paisible et calme, où l'on pouvait vaguement entendre le chant des vagues du lac Michigan, à quelque centaine de mètre de là. Au début de son séjour ici, Esmée ne dormait pas, et mangeait peu. Elle passait la plupart de son temps perdue dans ses pensées, assise près de la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard voguant dans ses minces souvenirs heureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à retirer ce sentiment de souillure en elle. Les rares fois où, éreintée, elle s'était endormie, elle se réveillait en hurlant, les cheveux collant à sa peau humide. Le visage de son mari tournait dans son esprit, et elle ne cessait de revivre son malheur. Toute envie avait disparue de son esprit. Elle ne voulait plus rien. Elle restait immobile des heures durant, regardant passer le temps, lent et cruel. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle errait dans la maison, tel un fantôme, dans sa longue robe blanche. Son hôte lui parlait peu, la guidant seulement lors des repas, qu'elle avait finit par ne pas toucher. Elle y allait, cependant, car sentir la présence la rassurait. Elle arrivait presque à oublier son malheur. Toute son attention était ciblée sur cet homme si mystérieux. Au travers de sa voix, elle essayait de l'imaginer. Par moment, il était un homme de la haute société, fière mais doux, habillé de ce costume noir que son père portait souvent ; puis il devenait prince d'un royaume lointain, enveloppé dans une cape rouge vermeil, une mince couronne encadrant sa tête ; l'image se modifiait, et il devenait ensuite un homme humble, ni pauvre ni riche, vouant seulement sa vie à apporter le bonheur. Esmée avait finit par ne plus parler. Elle voulait s'imprégner de la voix, s'en souvenir. Des accents doux et mélodieux. Et puis, un soir, alors qu'Esmée était assise sur le bord de son lit, les pieds glacés sur le sol froid et les yeux écarquillés après un énième cauchemar, tout avait changé.

Le souffle court, la gorge sèche d'avoir crié, les yeux gonflés de fatigue, Esmée semblait vouloir disparaître. Un silence épais et poisseux embourbait la pièce. Et puis, il y avait eu ces trois coups, légers mais bien audible, à la porte. D'une petite voix, Esmée indiqua que la porte était ouverte. Lentement, doucement, la porte s'ouvrit puis se referma rapidement.

- Pardonnez ce geste, ma Dame.

La voix venait d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Esmée sentie la présence. Elle n'était même plus surprise de ne pas la voir, clairement. La jeune femme se racla discrètement la gorge.

- Il n'y a aucuns soucis, Monsieur, parvint-elle à murmurer. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête, mais la pièce était trop sombre, et elle ne vit rien.

- Vos cris me brisent le cœur.

La phrase était claire, mais pas froide. Au contraire, comme emplie d'une immense tristesse. Esmée ne sut que répondre.

- Mes… ? Je…

Elle eu un petit rire, ou peut-être était-ce un sanglot.

- Je suis navré, reprit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Je…

- Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, ma Dame, la coupa doucement la voix. Je ne dors pas, et vous ne me dérangez pas. J'aimerais seulement… Je veux dire… que… enfin…

Pour la première fois, le ton était hésitant.

- Oui ? encouragea Esmée.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ma Dame, reprit la voix d'un ton assuré et délicat, je souhaiterais vous aider.

Depuis ces quelques mots, une certaine proximité s'était installée entre la jeune femme et son hôte. Ils s'étaient mit à parler. Souvent. Esmée lui avait raconté sa vie, et l'homme l'avait écouté attentivement. Lorsque la jeune femme se laissait aller à pleurer, elle sentait une main glacée mais rassurante se glisser sur son épaule et la presser délicatement. La première fois, elle avait eu peur. La voix s'était confondu en excuses, mais Esmée avait alors rit de sa peur, et tout était allé mieux. Par la suite, Esmée ne faisait rien, attendant que les larmes cessent. Puis, elle avait finit par attraper la main, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée flottant sur l'océan de désespoir, et l'homme ne s'était pas retiré. La jeune femme allait de mieux en mieux, et retrouvait le goût de vivre. L'homme avait finit par lui montrer une immense bibliothèque, cachée dans l'aile ouest, et lui avait donné un accès libre, lui faisant malgré tout promettre de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin. Depuis ce jour, Esmée mangeait joyeusement en parlant avec son hôte, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, et passait la plupart de ses journées à dévorer des livres.

**Manoir (Wisconsin) – 1919**

Esmée ouvrit les yeux. Elle redressa sèchement sa nuque, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Une vive douleur l'envahie un instant puis se calma plus lentement. La jeune femme soupira, agacé par sa paranoïa quotidienne. Elle n'était pas en danger. Loin de là. Elle s'était simplement endormie sur un fauteuil de la bibliothèque, son livre encore ouvert entre ses mains. Avec un bâillement peu gracieux, elle se leva, posa son livre sur une table et quitta la pièce. Elle commençait déjà à rejoindre la porte menant au couloir des escaliers lorsqu'un courant d'air frai fit voleter ses mèches caramel. Elle se retourna. Au bout du couloir, la porte des appartements de son hôte, habituellement fermée, était entrouverte, et une lumière pâle et argentée s'en échappait. Elle se fit violence pour respecter sa promesse et rejoignit la porte opposée. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la tourna, et s'arrêta. La curiosité la dévorait de l'intérieur, pire encore que le mal qui l'habitait quelques mois auparavant. Elle n'était qu'une humaine, après tout…

Elle se retourna sèchement, se maudissant déjà de ce qu'elle allait faire, et traversa le couloir. Souple et silencieuse, elle se glissa dans l'espace laissée par le battant de bois et se stoppa. Elle y était. Elle était entrée. Elle n'avait pas résisté. Et n'avait même pas imaginé ce qu'elle pourrait y découvrir.

La pièce était à la fois sombre et lumineuse, car seule la lumière de la lune, vive et pure, l'éclairait, créant des ombres immenses sur les murs. Elle était de loin la plus agréable de l'habitation, hormis, peut-être, la bibliothèque. Propre, organisée, il y avait une multitude de tableaux accrochés au mur, et plusieurs fauteuils éparpillés sur tout l'espace, posés sur de moelleux tapis. En face d'une grande fenêtre, un large bureau. Les deux portes étaient ouvertes, donnant sur un balcon de pierre blanche, lui-même offrant une splendide vue du lac Michigan en cette claire nuit d'été. Une brise fraiche et douce courait dans la pièce. Et, dans la lumière de la lune, une silhouette. Esmée ne pouvait en détacher son regard. C'était celle d'un homme, grand, large d'épaule. Il se tenait là, immobile, seules quelques mèches de cheveux soulevées par cette brise.

Un temps passa. Quelques minutes, peut-être. Ou bien était-ce des heures. Esmée ne savait plus. Elle avait perdu toutes notions. La jeune femme se sentait hypnotisé par cet homme qui lui avait longuement parlé. Cet homme dont elle s'était créée une image, un visage. Et il était là, devant elle. Elle le savait. Le sentait. Au fond de son cœur. Elle était en était émue, chamboulée. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Peut-être ne le saurait-elle jamais. Mais plus rien ne lui importait. Elle voulait poser une main sur cette épaule, et l'obliger à se tourner. Voir ce visage. Ces yeux. Cette bouche qui avait longtemps formée tant de mots pour la soulager, l'aider. Elle voulait prendre cette main dans les siennes. Cette main qu'elle avait longuement tenue, secoué par des spasmes et des sanglots, et qui avait été là pour elle. Juste pour elle.

Presque inconsciemment, elle fit un pas en avant. Tout se passa très vite. La silhouette se retourna vivement puis disparue. Comme par magie. Elle était là, devant la jeune femme, puis elle n'y était plus. Esmée ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise. Derrière elle, elle entendit la porte se refermer et une clé tourner dans la serrure, puis une main coula autour de son cou et un grognement presque infime et silencieux résonna. Durant une longue seconde, elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée. Et puis, la main disparue, ainsi que l'homme. Dans un coin de la pièce, la silhouette semblait se cacher.

- Pardonnez-moi, murmura l'homme, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi, je ne… je n'aurais pas du venir.

- C'est exact. Vous n'auriez pas du venir.

La froideur de la voix aurait du effrayer Esmée. Elle aurait du se sentir coupable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse, de s'être glisser dans la pièce, telle une voleuse. Mais le changement de ton n'opéra pas de cette manière, mais dans son exact contraire. La jeune femme se sentie d'une hardiesse à toute épreuve. Cette voix… Cette silhouette… Cet homme. Il se cachait derrière un énervement faux, bâclé. Esmée venait de comprendre. Elle n'était pas la personne effrayée, elle était la personne effrayante. Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle traversa la pièce et vint se placer dans le rayon de lune, les bras croisés.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sèchement, peut-être un peu trop.

Elle vit l'ombre de l'homme se figer, puis se redresser.

- Parce que je suis dangereux, dit-il d'une voix égale.

- Non, répliqua Esmée.

L'homme eu un sursaut surpris.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous n'êtes pas dangereux, reprit Esmée sur un ton d'accusation. Je pense plutôt que vous vous caché derrière cette image de l'homme dangereux car vous avez peur de moi.

Il y eu un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Vous avez raison, répondit la voix.

Esmée ne s'en sentie pourtant pas fière.

- En revanche, il y a un point que je ne peux vous valider, reprit-il. Je ne suis pas homme.

Esmée voulu croire à une blague. Elle savait que ce n'en n'était pas une. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'homme bougea.

- Je ne suis pas un homme, répéta-t-il. Je suis beaucoup plus dangereux.

La silhouette disparu, et Esmée sentie un souffle près de son oreille. Elle n'osa aucun mouvement.

- Je pourrais vous faire du mal. Là, tout de suite. Presque sans bouger. Vous blesser. Vous tuer.

- Vous ne me faite pas peur.

- Vous devriez.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme ça.

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

- Vous m'avez sauvé. Aidé. Ecoutez.

- J'aurais pu le faire pour mieux vous blesser par la suite.

- Vous auriez pu, en effet. Auriez. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous venez de le dire.

La présence se recula. Esmée su que c'était finit. Elle ne craignait rien, définitivement. Elle se retourna. Il était là, face à elle, dans l'ombre, la dépassant d'une ou deux têtes.

- Je veux vous aider, dit-elle d'une voix humide. Je peux vous aider, je le sais.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable.

- Peut importe. Vous m'avez sauvé, les faits sont là, et ils me suffisent.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? rétorqua la jeune femme avec un mince sourire.

- Je le sais.

Il se recula, mais Esmée fut plus rapide, pour une fois. Elle attrapa son bras. Sous ses doigts, la peau était glacé et douce.

- Montrez-moi votre visage.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis un monstre. Parce que cela vous condamnerais, et je ne peux me le permettre.

- En quoi cela me condamnerait ?!

- S'il vous plait…

Le ton se faisait suppliant, mais l'homme ne reculait plus. Esmée resserra sa prise et l'invita doucement à avancer. Avec un fin soupir, l'homme fit un pas dans la lumière. Esmée pouvait-elle dire qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse ? Non, bien sûr que non, cela aurait été un euphémisme. Il était magnifique. Une peau blanche, qui semblait briller, cristalline, sous les rayons de l'astre d'argent, et des yeux… Il avait des yeux dorés. D'un doré pur, profond, comme en fusion, lave au creux d'un volcan, paillette de feu voltigeant dans l'air frai, rayons de lumière traversant le feuillage vermeil de l'arbre en fleur. Mais ce qui lui lança une envolée de papillons dans le cœur, ce n'était pas cette parfaite beauté, mais cette profonde tristesse qui habitait ce regard d'or.

- Vous êtes… Vous êtes…

- … magnifique, oui. Vous comprenez, à présent ?

Esmée ne répondit rien, hypnotisé par la valse d'émotion qu'offrait les yeux de son hôte.

- Tout en moi vous attire. Ma voix, ma beauté… C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de partir.

La jeune femme sembla se réveiller. Elle lâcha le bras de l'ange aux yeux dorés.

- Je… Pardon ?

- Demain, à l'aube, un taxi viendra vous chercher et vous ramènera chez vous.

Esmée ne sentie pas les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Mais… Je ne peux pas. Vous le savez. Je vous ai tout raconté. Charles… Mon mari..

L'homme glissa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et planta fermement son regard dans les yeux gris d'Esmée.

- Rentrez chez vous, rien ne vous retient, ici.

- Si, murmura Esmée. Vous.

- Je ne peux rien pour, ma chère. Je ne peux que… je ne peux que vous faire du mal.

- Non, non, je suis sûr…

- Durant tout ce temps, je me contrôlais. C'est finit. Finit. Et je ne veux pas vous blesser. Je… Vous m'avez déjà aidé. Vous m'avez sauvé. Sauvé mon âme. Je ne vous remercierez jamais assez. Maintenant, il faut partir.

L'homme disparu dans un coup de vent, laissant Esmée seule dans la pièce, les larmes giflant son visage.

**Colombus (Ohio) – 1920 - 1921**

Esmée était rentré à Colombus. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. A son arrivée, Charles l'avait joyeusement accueilli, versé quelques larmes et s'était confondu en excuses qui ne sonnaient ni vraiment faux, ni vraiment vrai. La routine s'était vite installé, à nouveau. Seulement, les pensées d'Esmée étaient tournées vers cet homme qui l'avait sauvé. Plus rien ne lui importait vraiment que de le revoir. La douleur de la perte de cette présence était cuisante, plus encore que l'habituel mépris de son mari. Elle avait finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était irrévocablement amoureuse de cet homme. De ce monstre. De ce sauveur aux multiples facettes. Elle voulait le revoir. Revoir ses yeux emplis d'une peine indescriptible. La jeune femme s'était mit à dessiner ses souvenirs, pour ne jamais les perdre. Elle se souvenait d'un rayon de lune, d'une myriade de livre, d'un regard doré, d'une voix mélodieuse. Mais elle avait oublié les mots. Elle ne parlait plus. Elle avait, de nouveau, perdu toute envie de vivre. Le temps passa, toujours plus lent, mais un évènement vint secouer la vie d'Esmée. Elle se découvrit enceinte. Elle n'eu pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour prendre une décision : elle ne pouvait offrir une telle vie à son enfant. Aussi, elle décida de partir. Un soir, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre alors que son mari faisait la fête avec des amis. Elle prépara une valise et tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait réunir. Elle attendit que la maison se vide et que son mari tombe endormi au milieu des bouteilles vides. Puis, juste avant l'aube claire, elle fit démarrer sa voiture et quitta la ville. Plus sereine que lors de sa fuite, quelques années auparavant, elle traversa deux états avant d'arriver dans le Wisconsin. Là, elle rejoignit la ville la plus proche du lac Michigan. Pendant plusieurs jours, elle fouilla les bois à la recherche du Manoir, mais ne trouva rien. Désespérée, elle s'arrêta dans un restaurant. Pensant être tranquille dans ce lieu presque vide, elle fut surprise de se voir aborder par un vieillard. Il s'assit en face d'elle. La jeune femme crut qu'il allait lui faire la conversation, mais il sortit un morceau de papier et le lui tendit.

- C'vous ? lâcha-t-il avant d'allumer un cigarette.

Esmée déplia le papier et retint une exclamation. Sur la feuille, un portrait parfait d'elle avait était dessiner à la mine légère. Elle replia le papier et le tendit un vielle homme en hochant la tête. Il lâcha une bouffée de fumée avant de lui tendre une enveloppe.

- Pouvez garder l'dessin, bougonna-t-il. Moi j'm'en fou. C't'un homme qui m'la donné, y a des mois. P'is m'a dit que j'devais donner ça à la femme sur l'dessin. Allez. Salut.

Il se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta l'endroit. Esmée resta sans mot dire pendant plusieurs minutes. Fébrile, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, elle trouve une clef, et plusieurs papiers. Sur l'un, un plan, et l'autre était une lettre. Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle la lu.

« _Chère Ma Dame _

_Je sais que vous lirez ces quelques mots un jour ou l'autre. J'ai quitté la ville en sachant que vous y reviendrez. Voici les clefs du Manoir. Il est à vous. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, un jour, du comportement détestable que j'ai eu avec vous, mais tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour vous protéger. Malgré ce que vous pouvez penser, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. Je fais tout mon possible pour l'être, mais je serais, pour toujours, un monstre. Vous faire souffrir m'aurait condamné à une existence éternelle de remord et de douleur. Vous méritez une belle vie et j'espère du fond de mon cœur que vous l'obtiendrez._

_Je le répète, ma Dame, vous m'avez sauvé. Je ne peut prétendre pouvoir exprimer ce que je ressens de mes propres mots, aussi je me permet humblement de citer ces quelques vers :_

_« _Oh ! non ! l'amour est un fanal permanent qui regarde les tempêtes sans être ébranlé par elles ; c'est l'étoile brillant pour toute barque errante, dont la valeur est inconnue de celui même qui en consulte la hauteur.

L'amour n'est pas le jouet du Temps, bien que les lèvres et les joues roses soient dans le cercle de sa faux recourbée ; l'amour ne change pas avec les heures et les semaines éphémères, mais il reste immuable jusqu'au jour du jugement.

Si ma vie dément jamais ce que je dis là, je n'ai jamais écrit, je n'ai jamais aimé._ »_(*)

_Je vous aime, ma Dame, comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Vous êtes cette étoile, celle qui m'a ouvert la voie pour un futur meilleur. Le jour du jugement, jamais, ne sera pour moi, et mon amour pour vous, jamais, ne basculera dans les abysses du souvenir._

_Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Vous êtes celle qui le mérite le plus. Vivez heureuse, la vie n'est pas que malheur. Pas pour vous._

_Avec tout mon amour _

_Bien à vous. »_

La lettre n'était pas signée. Mais Esmée savait qui en était l'auteur. Bien sûr. Les larmes tapissaient ses joues. Jamais plus elle ne serait aussi heureuse et désespérée qu'en ce jour, car elle ne reverrait pas le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle se savait aimer.

Le lyrisme de ces mots caressait encore son esprit, lorsqu'elle atteignit le Manoir. Vide, il paraissait triste. Mais le souvenir de son amour perdurerait entre ces murs. La jeune femme s'installa dans l'aile ouest. Elle regarda les mois passer, et son ventre grossir, couvant du regard le petit être qui vivait en elle, chérissant le jour de sa naissance. Si le destin l'avait condamnée à une jeune existence de malheur, il illuminait son futur. Elle accoucha seule, sans douleur. Tout avait été parfait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait son amour et son enfant, et cela lui suffisait. Elle allait vivre une vie heureuse. Les temps sombres étaient finit. Elle songea à ce poème français, qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Le premier quatrain était sa vie, sa jeunesse, en tout et tout point.

Ma jeunesse ne fut qu'un ténébreux orage,  
Traversé çà et là par de brillants soleils;  
Le tonnerre et la pluie ont fait un tel ravage,  
Qu'il reste en mon jardin bien peu de fruits vermeils.(*)

Mais, oui, c'était finit, elle allait vivre. Le petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, le regard aimant sans limites, était l'antidote à son malheur. Pourtant, le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Trois jours après la naissance de son fils, Esmée du essuyer un nouveau malheur, qui condamnait sa vie entière. Son fils, trop faible, mourut. Comme si la vie n'avait aucune importance. Ainsi. Dans une banalité insultante. Le chagrin ne tua pas Esmée. Non, ce fut la folie du désespoir. Après avoir enterré le petit corps du bébé sur une falaise qui surplombait le lac Michigan, elle alla s'asseoir au bord du vide. Sa robe, couverte de terre et de larme, volait au vent. Le soleil brillait trop, et elle se mit à le haïr. Pouvait-elle encore pleurer ? Seulement, verser quelques larmes pour ce petit être qui lui avait apporté un bonheur immense mais passager. Elle ne s'en sentait lus capable. Non. Elle se sentait simplement vidé. Sa vie avait prit fin. Son esprit était mort, enterré dans cette tombe qui n'aurait pas du être. Et même un amour spirituel ne pourrait la sauver. Son cœur n'était plus serré, brisé. Il n'était plus, tout simplement. Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'aimer, de pleurer, d'être effrayé. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une tempête de malheur. Avait-elle été condamnée dés sa naissance, à cette vie d'horreur et de larme ? Ou le seigneur avait-il décidé de tuer à petit feu tout ce qu'elle chérissait ? Existait-elle seulement, cette entité qui était sensé récompenser les Hommes justes ? En ce bas monde, seul les pourritures pouvaient survivre. Qui est capable d'amour meurt, là était la devise de monde mortel. Ce monde humain, simplement. Il n'était pas pour Esmée. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

La jeune femme à la chevelure caramel offrit son corps au vide, ses larmes au vent, sa pensée au ciel, son souffle à l'eau. Sans regrets, sans peur, elle se laissa tomber. Elle n'était qu'emplie d'une immense tristesse. Une tristesse.

Une vie s'achève, mais ce n'est que la fin d'une histoire. Si l'existence d'Esmée Platt s'arrête ainsi, ce n'est que pour mieux renaître de ses cendres. La suite ? Elle n'appartient pas au même roman. Elle se base, cette fois, sur les pensées d'un autre personnage, avec de certains yeux dorés. Mais, moi, humble scribe, ne peut prétendre posséder le pouvoir de manier les mots qui vous conteraient la merveilleuse histoire de la non-vie d'Esmée Platt. Ou plutôt, d'Esmée Cullen…

* * *

_(*) Sonnet 116 du grand Shakespeare - louons sa parole._

_(*) "L'Ennemi", de Baudelaire ; Oui, je suis dans ma période Baudelaire, avec Les Fleurs du Mal dans mon sac. Non, non, devoir analyser "Don Juan aux enfers" durant mon oral de BAC ne m'a pas traumatisé !_


End file.
